Chocolate
by No Limits Baby
Summary: Por que sin duda alguna, a Amatista le gusta mucho el chocolate. [StevenxAmatista]


**-Chocolate-**

Os pongo en situación. Amatista y Steven están a punto de follar.  
La gema purpura estaba encima de Steven, jugueteando con su cabello, mirando lascivamente al pequeño. se saboreo los labios.

-Hey, Steven.- hablo la gema purpura.

-S-si...?- respondió Steven, con las mejillas coloradas. Podía sentir su pequeño pene siendo estimulado por labios vaginales de Amatista, los cuales aun se encontraban debajo de su ropa, pero, hay que tener en cuenta que esos raros y ajustados pantaloncillos le dan mucha libertad (irónicamente)

Amatista movió su cintura de atrás hacia adelante, regalándole a Steven un roce entre sus órganos sexuales. -Mmm...- gimió la gema pequeña, para continuar con los movimientos. Sentir el erecto miembro del niño para ella era el paraíso. -Muévete Steven, sin miedo.- sonrió la gema purpura, para tomar las manos del niño y dirigirlas a sus nalgas.

Steven obedeció, y empezó a moverse, de manera de que su pene tuviera mas contacto, a pesar de que estaba aun protegido por su ropa. Apretó las nalgas de Amatista y jugueteo con esas, hasta dar una nalgada. Le encantaba la retaguardia de Amatista.

Amatista paro el movimiento, para bajarse de la cintura de Steven y ponerse de rodillas en el suelo. Steven se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se bajo los pantalones.

Ellos dos estaban bien calientes...  
Así que se entendían si palabra alguna.

Uno quería meterla.  
Y otro quiere que se la metan.

La gema purpura acaricio el miembro que se encontraba debajo de la ropa interior del pequeño. Lo saboreo. Solo esperaba que Steven le hubiera hecho caso. A ella lo que mas le encantaba era comerse el esmegma de Steven, con un sabor agrio y salado.

La boca se le hizo agua de tan solo pensar en tal manjar.

Hizo que Steven bajara su ropa interior. Sus mejillas estaban mas que rojas, pero, vamos enserio quería que Amatista se la chupara.

La gema purpura acaricio el miembro de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que el esmegma del pequeño se hiciera presente. Blanca, cubriendo la mayor parte de los pliegues de piel del pene de Steven. Se mordió el labio, y con su lengua se dispuso a retira parte del manjar blanco que crecía únicamente ahí (que ella supiera) lo lamio y lo trago, sintiendo el sabor agrio y salado inundar su paladar.

-Buen chico Steven.- dijo Amatista, sabiendo que el hizo caso a su orden de no bañarse por una semana y dejar su higiene solo para juntar tal apetitoso banquete blanco para la pequeña gema.

Se metió el miembro en la boca, lo metía y lo sacaba, la mano de Steven guiaba el ritmo, jalando el cabello plateado de Amatista.

Era lento, a veces despacio, pero lo necesario para que Steven gimiera, sintiendo ese cosquilleo cercano a su entrepierna.

-Mgh... Amatista.- gimió, mientras marcaba un ritmo mas lento jalando el cabello de Amatista con ambas manos.

Amatista continuo chupando el miembro de Steven, aun sintiendo el sabor amargo del esmegma en su paladar, eso, añadiéndole el pre semen que salía de la punta.

-Ah, ah...- salió dela boca de la niño, marcando esta vez el ritmo mas rápido, mientras se encogía de hombros. -Y-ya...- susurro, para bajar el ritmo, y soltar a amatista, quien continuo el trabajo.

Lamio la punta y con su mano derecha estimulaba el miembro, planto varios besos en la punta, junto con unas lamidas, hasta que por fin.  
Steven se corrió en la cara de amatista.

La gema abrió la boca, esperando que terminara de caer el semen de Steven, llenando un poco la punta de la lengua de la gema.

-Mmmm...- Soltó amatista, aun continuando acariciando el miembro, quien volvía a despertar para una nueva ronda con algo mas que no fuera una boca junto con una lengua.

Amatista se puso de pie, quitándose su camisa de tirantes, dejando el aire sus pequeños senos, Steven trago duro, le encantaba la vista al cabron.

Amatista acerco su pecho hacia Steven y tomo ambas manos e hizo que tocara ambos pechos, movió sus manos en círculos encima de ellos y las soltó cuando sintió que le mismo los hacia y daba pellizcos a los pezones morados de la gema. -Hmmmm..- se mordió los labios.

Steven acerco su rostro, y empezó a lamer uno de los pezones, lo lamia y lo mordía como si fuera lo mas importante, sentí su miembro ser estimulado por la gema, que, como podía, lograba tomar el pene de Steven y acariciarlo.

-A-ah... mmmmm...- gimió Amatista. -Estoy mojadita Steven...- volvió a gemir de manera provocativa, Steven paro las atenciones hacia los pechos de la gema purpura, para dejar que se quitara los pantalones junto con sus botines blancos.

Amatista se subió encima de la cintura de Steven, justo arriba del miembro del niño, dio varios roces al miembro, antes de dejar que el pene entrara por completo en ella. -Oh...hmmmm...- gimió, para tocarse ella misma una de sus pechos.

Steven coloco sus manos en las nalgas de Amatista y ella coloco sus manos en los hombros del niño, para tener apoyo, y empezar a cabalgar.

Steven empezó a moverse, para luego dejar que Amatista hiciera el resto, ella hacia todo lo posible por que el miembro de Steven llegara mas profundo en ella,. -Oh, oh...! Mmmm!- gemía.

Continuaba con el acto, sintiendo como el miembro dentro de ella se deslizaba con mayor libertad dentro de ella -Oh,si, Mmmm... ¡Que rico, Steven! Ah... ah!- gemía como perra, mientras Steven Apretaba sus nalgas y le daba varias nalgadas, dejándole la mano marcada en una de ellas.

Steven paro, para hacer que amatista se colocara de 4, este se arrodillo y metió su miembro dentro de la vagina de Amatista, siendo bienvenido por un gemido.

Empezó a dar embestidas, cada una mas dura y rápida que la anterior -¡Oh, si, Steven, mas rápido! Mmmmmm!- gemía la gema purpura, mientras apretaba las sabanas y sacaba mas el culo de lo que ya lo tenia.

-OH, OH! AH!- gemía -¡Si, mas! ¡Que rico! ¡a-AH... AH, AH!- Seguía gimiendo como zorra.

-Mgh... Amatista.- Soltó Steven, tratando de concentrarse en dar mas fuerte las embestidas.

-Mas rápido Steven! Uhh... oh...- gemía Amatista, casi poniéndolos ojos en blanco de la excitación del momento.

Steven continuo con su tarea de darle duro a la gema, estaba sudoroso, las mejillas las tenia rojas y el ceño pobremente fruncido. Jadeaba y suspiraba cada vez que podía.

El pequeño cuarto de Steven junto con el resto de la casa estaba llena de los gemidos de suyos y de Amatista (mas de amatista, la cabrona gime mas que una japonesa o un hentai)

Steven dejo nuevamente con las ganas de seguir a Amatista.

OK, Aquí llegaba la parte favorita de los dos.

Steven se acostó dejando que Amatista se acomodara de forma del tan llamado "69"

El problema es que no empezó a lamerle el pene y el no empezó a estimularla con los dedos o algo.

Amatista empezó a hacer fuerza, hasta que de su ano empezó a salir mierda. Un pedazo no tan grande mierda, el cual cayo en el pecho de Steven.

El olor a excremento justo delante de el, y ver como caía en su camisa lo excitaba de sobre manera, escucho a amatista jadear, el niño tomo el pedazo de mierda, cortándolo un poco y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo metió a amatista en la vagina.

Cuando la gema sintiendo tal acto, se quito de encima, para tirarse a un lado del chico, quien se puso de pie con lo que restaba de la mierda en la mano, colocándose encima de amatista.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Steven corto un pedazo de la mierda y la dirigió a la boca de amatista, quien, mirando directamente a los ojos a Steven, empezó a lamerla, para luego darle una mordida y recibir lo que restaba gustosa y tragárselo.

Steven tomo lo que resto y se lo comió.

-Rayos, realmente me encanta el chocolate.- soltó Amatista, saboreando lo que aun quedaba en su boca.

Y aun seguía el "chocolate" de Steven.

 **[C/A: Quien este libre del pecado, que lance la primera piedra.]**


End file.
